


The War Effort

by KindListener



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Titty Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Heathcliffe (my Byleth) comes back after five years and finds himself amongst us students, now brothers and sisters in arms. Tensions are high and he can only do one thing to quell the anxiety of these new adults.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The War Effort

It’s been strange; being back, seeing all my students, now, all grown up. Still, some things never change. For instance, even with my written loyalty lying with the Golden Deer, when it comes down to it, I’m here for all the new warriors of Garreg Mach, for whatever they need. Truly, though, that remains the case with all the once-students. They aren’t children anymore; they’re brothers and sisters in arms, now.

Despite that, I have been assisting in nursing Bernadetta back to health, after her unfortunate arrow accident (where a bandit shot her through the thigh). She’s recovering, quickly, but she won’t be back on the battlefield for a month or so.

I make my way to the kitchen. I was asked to prepare a meal for our wounded princess and I’m more than happy to help. I step in and, even with the lateness of the evening, a large figure slaves over a chopping board. The mountain of a man gasps and shuffles to one side, when I reach for the meat preserves.

“Oh! Sorry, professor!” Raphael gasps before rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Raphael! How are you?” I smile. I’ve barely seen him since I awoke, aside from in the corridors, where he was obviously busy.  
“I’m alright, professor. Just grabbing a late-night snack before heading back to bed. I’m not really tired, though.” He notes, after a pause.  
“Are you not feeling well or are you worried about something?” I ask and he shakes his head, his smile returning.  
“Me? Worried? Nah.” He pauses, again. “Maybe, once I’ve eaten, I should train a little longer. Maybe that would help.” I place a palm on his shoulder, now rid of his armour. I feel the muscle beneath my palm and he seems to stiffen.  
“You need to rest at some point, Raphael. To me, it seems like you haven’t taken a rest in five years.” I joke and he is still stiffened with my hand on his shoulder. “Oh. Sorry.” I, reluctantly, withdraw my hand from the warmth of his body on such a bitingly cold night.  
“I-It’s fine. Don’t worry.” At that, the room falls silent and I go to dig out the ingredients.

• < 時間の経過 > •

A couple of weeks later and Bernie is feeling a lot better. We patched her up and she’s on crutches, now. That being said, I’m still concerned about Raphael. I’ve barely seen him.

I have arranged to have a meeting over tea with Raphael. It has been such a long time since I saw him — or, at least, it feels like it has. Today, he turns twenty-three. I can’t believe it. This giant of a man is barely younger than myself. Anyway, I had to do some snooping around to find out what kind of tea he likes. I asked Ignatz; nope. Leonie; no. Eventually, I ended up asking Claude and he just looked at me as if to say; ‘you’ve got something cookin’, huh’. He did tell me what kind of tea he likes, though; almond blend, which is lovely with any kind of battenberg or croissants. I got some sweets to eat as well. Everything has to be perfect.

It’s today. The table is set, the cake is cut, the tea is brewing and Raphael should be with me, on the balcony, overlooking the courtyard, in about five minutes. I’m nervous, to say the least, but why am I? I shouldn’t be. I’ve known this man for more than five years. I sprinkle some sugar into the almond blend and carry the teapots out, into the courtyard.

When I place them on the table, Raphael is waiting for me.  
“This all looks delicious, prof!” He beams at me and...just his smile is so lovely, so confident and carefree. I sit down, opposite him and take a slice of battenberg. I pour myself some peach tea and sigh. I take a sip or two.  
“To twenty-three years of strength and happiness, Raphael, may you have many, many more.” I smile as he pours himself some tea.  
“Thanks, professor.” He smiles, sincerely, going for a sip of tea.

When we settle, again, I stretch, languidly, before cutting a small piece of my cake with my fork.  
“Please, call me Heathcliffe.” I smile and he downs his first cup of tea.  
“Mmmm! That seems sweeter than usual. Though, I haven’t managed to have much tea, in quite a while. I’ve been quite busy.” He takes a croissant and cuts it, long-ways, spreading it with raspberry jam.  
“Listen, Raphael; I’ve been thinking about that night, in the kitchen. I didn’t want to be on bad terms with you.” The conversation goes from sweet to savoury.  
“Course not, professor! I don’t know what got into my night and, since then, I thought you were angry at me.” He rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly.  
“Goddess, no. You know me, Raphael; if I have an issue with anybody, I confront them, head on. We can’t afford ‘workplace tension’, right now.” I joke, humourlessly. I can’t help myself when I ask; “Raphael, what did you think of me, when I first arrived?” His eyes widen before he looks quite bashful.  
“I thought you were a visitor or a guest to one of the staff, here. When I learnt that you were the one that helped Claude and the other house leaders, I was kinda shocked but thankful nonetheless.” He explains, taking another cupful of tea.  
“And now?” I ask, briefly, looking down at my plate of sweets and into my teacup. A blush rises to his cheeks.  
“I-I-I— Umm... Professor Heathcliffe, I—” Something still seems to be stopping him. I get to my feet and walk to stand beside him. He’s still about my height sitting down. I, gently, take his chin in a finger and thumb, watching the heat rise to his cheekbones. His golden eyes are wide as I move in to kiss him. Frozen in shock, Raphael soon finds himself kissing me back, his large hands running through my long, black hair. I lick my way into his mouth, tasting almond and the sweet tang of the sugar. A deep groan leaves him when I pull back. “Professor...” He sighs, those golden eyes are lidded but so, so nervous.

He leans back in, claiming my lips with firey passion. During the kiss, I push him back into my room. It’s dark and it smells of incense. His legs back into the foot of my bed and he falls onto the mattress, pulling me down with him. He looks flustered but all too excited to see what I have in store.  
“Professor...” He sighs but, this time, it’s more promising, more lewd. He looks down at me as I rise off the bed. I drop my cloak to the ground and unbutton my shirt, revealing inch after inch of my scarred chest. He sits up, ready to move in when I want him to but I’m not going to give him a specific cue. After a moment or so, he moves in holding my hips and pulling me closer, placing soft kisses all over my sternum and against my collarbones. He finds the bud of a nipple and kisses it. A jolt of pleasure passes through me and my hands go to his hair, running through golden strands.

He stays there for a minute, flicking his tongue over the hardening bud until I pull him back to kiss him. More hunger, now, more heat and want and lust, the likes of which I never thought I would see in him.  
“Get comfortable.” I pant out when we part and he shuffles back, sinking into the mass of pillows at the head of my bed. I walk to the door of the balcony and fully drop my shirt, letting him see my elegant silhouette. Next, I shuffle out of my pants and my undergarments. Completely naked to his eyes, I wander back to my bed and straddle his hips, feeling my erection rub against the growing extrusion in his pants. I move in to kiss him, again, and he shivers when his hands touch the bare flesh of my back, feeling my shoulder blades through the skin. When I feel that, I pull back. “Do you want this, Raphael? I... I realise I may have coerced you into—”  
“No, professor. I want this. I want you. I want you to see all of me.” He smiles, understandingly, and I can’t help but fall in love over and over.

His shirt pops open easy enough, as one can imagine, but his trousers are a lot more troublesome, especially when I have to tug them over his impressively large...appendage. His undergarments are strained, considerably; between the stretched vest only just covering his broad chest and his strained briefs only just managing to cover his growing erection.  
“By the Goddess...” I sigh and he, bashfully, looks over at my bookshelves as I study him.  
“I-Is that a good thing or...?” I help him take those off, too, and he’s bare.  
“You’re so gorgeous, Raphael.” I sigh as I lean down, rubbing my face against his shoulder, kissing his neck. I kiss a couple of times and he seems to relax more. His breaths are shallow and I can feel his massive cock jabbing into my thigh. After a heavenly moment of taking in his deep, musky scent, I lean back on my haunches to get a good look at his erection. The foreskin is pulsed, tight, around the crown and I watch him pull it down. I’m struck with an idea.  
“Raphael, this may be a strange request—”  
“I’ll do it!” He beams, cupping my cheek.  
“Can I, please, watch you pleasure yourself? I want to know how best to please you, myself.” I ask. He nods and I move back to study him.

One, large hand drops down to cup his erection and the other, up, to squeeze at his left pectoral. The hand on his cock moves up and down and I watch him build to what seems like a familiar pace. The foreskin slides over the ridge of the crown, over and over, and I lick my lips, subconsciously. His other hand pinches and toys with his left nipple, making it red and abused.  
“I want you to touch me, professor...” He breathes out and I want to touch him, too, but I feel like I would have to worship every inch of his glorious body. He continues massaging his huge pectoral. His cock is so girthy and about eight inches, the head shining and dewy with his pre-come. It takes all my self-restraint not to lick at his cockhead as it grows more and more swollen. “Pr-Pr-Professor, I’m gonna... I-I’m gonna...” He spends, spurting his huge load into his hand before it oozes down the shaft of his cock and drips onto my sheets. I don’t mind, of course. I don’t mind the scent of his come on my sheets. Though, it’s such a huge volume. His cheeks glow with a healthy blush and his mighty chest rises and falls at such a rapid pace.

My jaw hangs open in shock and amazement. It takes him a while before his breathing returns to normal.  
“Pro…Professor, are you...okay?” He manages through laboured breaths.  
“Yes, it was just...an impressive show.” I explain, blinking a couple of times before smiling at him. His golden eyes are lidded and his cheeks are red, his breaths slowing to a deep, steady rhythm. I lean down, slaking my tongue against his fingers, taking as much of his sweet come as I can. I slide a broad digit into my mouth, watching his eyes widen.  
“Professor, that’s dirty! I just...” I glance at him through my eyelashes and his voice dies down and he groans, deeply. I run my tongue against the wide plain of his palm. Once his hand is clean, I shift down to lick at the underside of his cock, covered with thick, hot come. He squeezes his eyes shut and shudders as I take the head into my mouth. “Pr-Professor!” His hips buck forward, forcing four inches or so past my lips and another four down my throat. “Oh, professor, that’s so good!” He groans, unable to stop himself from bucking up, again. Subconsciously, his fingers thread into my hair, pushing me onto his cock. Choking on his hot flesh, tears prick at my eyes and I begin to gag, hands braced against his pelvis, trying to push off him. When I manage to pull back, he chuckles, nervously, and pats my back. “Oh, sorry, professor.”  
“At least warn me, first.” I chuckle, breathlessly, and he rubs the back of his neck.

When the both of us have calmed down, he lays back and I straddle his chest, my cock resting against the dip between his pectorals. I rock against his flesh, my hands palming at his chest, drawing the muscle together and deepening the crease for me to buck into. My fingers find the sensitive buds of his nipples and he lets out a shuddering breath. When I rake my nails over his nipples, a rumble thunders through his chest and he shivers with pleasure. I rock against his chest, finding the heat of hit body to be enticing.  
“Professor...” He starts but I interrupt him, laughing, breathlessly.  
“Raphael, stop calling me that.”  
“I-I can’t help it.” He grins, lopsidedly, gasping when my nails close around his reddened nipples. “It’s we-weird, calling you by your first name.” I move down to kiss him, giggling, softly, at his need to still be so formal with me.

I move down, and press my fingertips against the soft flesh of his lips. Hesitantly, he opens his mouth and licks at my fingers, just as I did with his a minute or so ago. His mouth is so hot and wet and, naively, inexperienced and I can only imagine how it would feel elsewhere but that’s for another day. When we have more patience for foreplay because, at the moment, I don’t. When I, gently, pull at his hair, he groans and I can feel his cock twitch behind me. I reach back and slide my fingers into myself. A moan is pulled from my throat and Raphael cocks his head to the side.  
“Professor, what’re you…?” When I feel like I’ve reached my limit, I sit up and straddle his hips. I lower myself onto the head of his cock and feel him stretch me open.  
“Oh, Goddess…” His breath hitches in his lungs at the heat of my body. I try and sink onto the remainder of his erection and find myself drawn, tight, around his hot flesh. His broad palms find my hips, thumbs drawing small circles on my hips, encouraging me to continue.  
“Professor, you’re so...tight inside...and hot, I can’t...” Raphael’s golden hair is slicked to his forehead. His cock reaches a spot inside me where I can’t help but buck my hips against his. The sudden movement makes him thrust upward, into my body. For a moment, I see stars, and his breath shudders. With the suddenness of the movement, I stretch open so wide that it burns. Despite that and chasing the intense sensation inside me, I begin to ride him, finally, able to leave the pain behind. “Professor, it feels so… It feels so...so good inside you.” His cockhead brushes against my prostate and that sensation pools in my belly. Raphael… I want him to ruin my body with his strength and size.  
“Raphael, tell me how good it feels to make love to your professor.” I demand, breathlessly, and he pants in response.  
“I-I-It’s heaven, professor… I love the feeling of being inside you. It’s so...so soft and hot and tight and...” The description only serves to make that heaviness in my abdomen more aggressive.

“Pr-Professor, I’m going, again… A-Again, I’m—” Taken by surprise, I feel the swell of his hot come fill me to the brim. Just when I feel like he’s spent himself, fully, another wave of pleasure hits him, again, and he spurts what feels like another pint into me. I curl a palm around my own cock, jerking myself to completion. It reaches a point where my belly just feels full of his come and I reach my peak. I spend myself over the hot skin of his pectorals. “Prof-Professor… That… That was wonderful!” His cheeks are red with effort but he beams up at me, palming my swollen belly, fondly. “What did it feel like, with me inside you?” He breathes and I blush. That wording is...more than provocative.  
“Really good, though it took some preparation because you’re so big.” Well, that would’ve been an ego stroke to anyone who wasn’t Raphael.  
“Could you...do the same thing to me?” At that, my dick twitches and I sigh. Despite my belly full of his hot come, I’m sure I could be bullied into another round.


End file.
